


солнечные зайчики

by lady_almi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: это - сборник историй о двух крылатых людях, об их кошмарах, мечтах и просто - жизни.





	1. Chapter 1

***

...и время стирает царей, перемалывает судьбы, скрежещет шестеренками часов. я не помню, каким было небо, когда я впервые взлетел, но я никогда не забуду, как светились твои глаза, когда ты пел — один, закинув ногу на ногу, на подоконнике с распахнутыми крыльями зелени за спиной. перья упирались в стекло, и я приоткрыл рамы. ты глянул на меня — мельком, перебрал струны, а внутри — запело и заискрило. 

кто-то подарил тебе венок из бело-желтых нарциссов, и эта корона была тяжелее венца из сплава платины и белого золота. что значили эти цветы на твоих кудрях? только радость весны, легкость походки по кромке оград и смех — миллионами брызг из солнечного сердца, расплавленными каплями меда. 

я смотрел на тебя — как зачарованный, как припадающий к холодному истоку ручья истомленный жаждой путник, как путешественник — на северное сияние, на разбросанные по небу зеленоватые всполохи. 

я не знаю, заметил ли ты меня, но потом — случайно — мы оказались слишком близко, и кто-то угадал меня — перевернутое отражение в стекле, окликнул, я обернулся и момент был утерян, разбился в дребезги. но ты — со своими зелеными крыльями — кинулся вниз, подхватил его, уберег в ладонях. 

мы встретились после и заговорили. ты мечтал улететь от серых скал, а меня ничего не держало. 

сорвавшиеся искры, избежавшие милосердного дара воздуха смертных земель — погаснуть, мы кувыркались в воздухе, как дети. ты взял меня за руку, и я подумал, что упаду, разобьюсь, как Икар, подлетевший к солнцу слишком близко. 

но ты держал мою ладонь, и я парил над лесом, вдыхая аромат сосен. они тянулись к нам — острыми иглами взглядов и рыжими ржавыми стволами, они хотели стать мачтами кораблей. 

на берегу безымянной реки, ты поцеловал меня впервые — и закатный огонь тронул твои волосы.


	2. Chapter 2

***

— знаешь, — говорит он и встряхивает темными кудрями, — полетели к морю?

он расправляет за спиной крылья цвета первой листвы и изумруда. они трепещут под легкими прикосновениями весеннего ветра. 

— а что там, — отвечаю я, — такого интересного? вода и солнце...

— вот именно! вода и солнце! представляешь, шагать по волнам, по самым-самым гребням, держась за руки. 

меня не увлекает идея промочить ноги, но сцепленные ладони — это, конечно, аргумент. поднимаюсь неохотно, пряча улыбку, ерошу собственные волосы — пряди падают мне на глаза. он смотрит на меня с прищуром и легкой усмешкой. зачем-то коротко целую его в щеку. он заливается хохотом. 

хватаем друг друга за руки — так, как цепляется утопающий за ветки куста — и сигаем с высокой скалы, чье подножье выстлано снежным покровом. 

крылья за спиной распахиваются и — о, это чудесное ощущение высоты и полета — ветер бьет в глаза, в грудь. холод охватывает тело и мурашки бегут по спине. не страшно. с ним вообще ничего не страшно.

***

а на море — закат лижет водную гладь, как лижут волны песок — гуляет ветер, свободный как и мы. 

бредем по волнам, как он и мечтал, держась за руки. возвращаемся на берег, и солнце одевает нас пурпуром.


	3. Chapter 3

***

ты входишь в мою комнату так привычно и легко, что я забываю все слова. холодное зимнее солнце режет лучами внутренности. 

дверь бьется о стену, откалывая кусок штукатурки — вмятина похожа на корабль. помнишь ли ты, как скользят парусники по бесконечной глади моря? помнишь ли ты, как ударяет в грудь соленый и теплый ветер? помнишь ли ты, как оседают капли воды на золотистой коже?

мы не виделись неделю, но разве это важно? 

ты входишь все так же легко и привычно, крылья все так же топорщатся перьями, что у меня перехватывает дыхание — тебя не должно быть здесь, тебя вообще не должно быть! из синей глубины не возвращаются, но вот ты здесь. 

тогда ты ушел на рассвете — и всю ночь мы пели под гитару и пили сухое красное из горлышка бутылки. она потом разбилась — осталась лежать на полу неубранная зелеными изумрудами. я помню, след каждого осколка. 

а вечером передали по радио: шторм, столько-то пропали без вести, кто-то погиб. о тебе не были ни слова, но ты не вернулся. 

и вот ты здесь — живой и пахнущий морем, громко смеющийся (будь осторожен, разбудишь соседскую дочь), перебирающий ногами, словно дикий олень, под неслышимую даже мне мелодию. 

— как?! — вырывается у меня, горло перехватывает истерическим рыданием. 

— не знаю, — отвечаешь ты. 

подходишь медленно, как к испуганному животному, обнимаешь, закрываешь крыльями от всего мира — под моими руками ты совсем живой, теплый и солнечным. пахнешь водорослями. я утыкаюсь в твою шею и жесткая щетина щекочет мою щеку. я кусаю губы, чтобы слезы не полились из глаз водопадом. я видел их на картинах. и тогда мой нос покраснеет, а глаза опухнут... 

но ты гладишь меня по спине, по неряшливым перьям обеими ладонями — и от их жара прорывает плотину — я рыдаю, уткнувшись в твое плечо. ты молчишь и ерошишь мои кудри, путаясь в них пальцами. говорят, окольцованные птицы всегда находят дорогу домой. 

неужели я — твой дом?

железные лапы истерики отпускают меня медленно и неохотно, а ты держишь меня в своих объятия — так, будто не было этих шести месяцев. 

я прихожу в себя. ты тянешь меня на разобранную кровать, и здесь, среди примятых подушек и вскрытого чрева одеял, ты прижимаешь мою голову к своей груди и снова ласково перебираешь волосы.

мне кажется: сейчас проснусь, исчезнет все — ты, и комната, и холодное солнце внутри.

***

мы выходим на улицу — босиком — по нагретым за день мостовым. и парной воздух вьется маревом кругом фонарей. куда мы направляемся? я не знаю. 

и ты-то, кажется, не уверен, куда приведут нас ноги. запахи города пьянят лучше любого вина. ты берешь меня за руку — и свет внутри становится ярче. какие-то деревья сыпят лепестками нам во след, когда мы задеваем их ветви. 

ты ведешь меня на пирс — наконец-то я понимаю. 

дерево пружинит под ступнями, отпечатывая наши шаги. сажусь по турецки, ты опускаешь ноги в воду. мы замираем. звезды над нами кружатся в вечном хороводе, древнее нас, древнее жизни. 

и мне хочется петь. мелодия — тихая, спокойная — льется из моего горла, как будто я — соловей из дальних краев, невзрачная птица с большими крыльями. но ты смотришь на меня, словно я — чудо из пьесы Метерлинка. 

крадется ночь по переулкам...

так странно и так хорошо. ты целуешь меня в макушку и мир на периферии рушится хрусталем. солнечные лучи внутри меня рвут кожу, выскальзывают металлом из ран — их, конечно, не видно, но ты знаешь, где они. гладишь мои руки.

мы молчим, и звезды танцуют над нами.


	4. Chapter 4

***

стоять босыми на золотом и бархатном песке, зарываться пальцами в глубь земли и слышать, как она поет под касаниями прибоя. держаться за руки, касаться крыльями - против всего мира вдвоем. против всех его пожаров и девятых валов, против войн и катастроф. 

так, чтобы свет закатного солнца, кровью разливаясь по воде, путался в кудрявых волосах. так, чтобы заболели губы от поцелуев и заныла запрокинутая назад — в жесте бесконечного доверия — шея. так, чтобы стало легко и невозможно просто. отпустить на вытянутую руку, прижать к себе, закружить в странном танце, вскинув ладони к небу, касаясь мизинцами. 

мазнуть губами по загорелому и голому плечу, поднять глаза к облакам. петь на тайном языке, забывая, как говорить с людьми. 

солнце садится в воду. 

войти в волны вслед за ним, сбежать по белесой пене в закатный несуществующий рай. взяться за руки, прижаться губами к губам. забыть, как дышать, забыть, что все кончается. 

стоять против целого мира — вдвоем.


	5. Chapter 5

***

" _любить — это почти так же, как летать, только в сотню раз лучше_ ", - гласит полустертая надпись на стене: буквы еще можно разобрать, но время подъело краску, сгладило каменные морщины. я соглашаюсь с неизвестным мне художником, складываю за спиной крылья; мы шагаем по мостовым вперед и вверх — дорога ведет в гору. 

легкость бытия поет в моих костях, а светлое, еще нетронутое счастье бурлит внутри содовой и рвется наружу смехом. ты смотришь на меня как на призрака, но уже уверенно — я твой призрак, я вернулся к тебе. 

люди не видят нас, а если и замечают, не обращают внимания: еще одни счастливые — сколько их в этом древнем городе? я когда-то родился здесь, давным-давно, быть может, тысячи лет назад. меня выпестовало это солнце и воспитали камни, а я — улетел от них, но вот вернулся. и город, в котором сходятся все дороги, вспоминает меня. вспоминает красным кирпичом, белым мрамором и желтоватым известняком. вспоминает древними статуями, стенами и крышами. вспоминает узловатой корой деревьев, нежной травой и алыми розами вдоль дорог.

***

непогода налетает внезапно — и вот уже город скрыт стеной дождя. нам бы зайти под навес кафе, закрыться в магазинчике, но ты упрямо тянешь меня вперед по улицам. 

где ты потерял ботинки и как снова превратился в пятнадцатилетнего мальчишку? твои волосы обвисли вкруг лица, налипли на лоб и щеки, и глаза сверкают еще ярче, от того, что ты часто смаргиваешь капли. ты похож на мокрую канарейку — со своими желтыми крыльями — канарейку, поющую под дождем, прославляющую дождь, зовущую солнце. 

джинсы, рубашка — все промокает в мгновение ока, но нам нет до этого дела. ты тянешь меня за руку — как тогда, на пляже. подхватываешь меня за талию, мне не остается ничего, кроме как закинуть ладонь тебе на плечо. и... раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три...

раз — звенят колокольца дождя, бьют в набат улицы. два — стучит мое сердце. три — ты прижимаешься губами к моим губам. за спиной раздается раскат грома и небо раскалывается пополам. 

ты вскидываешься, расправляешь крылья, укрывая меня. я делаю то же самое. и вот мы — вдвоем в маленьком мире, ограниченном мокрыми перьями. 

я держу тебя за руку — что может быть лучше?..

***

выходит солнце — большое, золотистое. мы сушимся на крыше, и ребенок внизу заинтересованно смотрит на "крылатых дядь". мама просит его не выдумывать. не верят — снова. 

ты, раскинув руки, валяешься на теплой черепице. опускаюсь рядом, поворачиваю голову к тебе и смотрю, как ты в полудреме наблюдаешь за небесным светилом. 

— ты солнце, — говорю я, приподнимаясь на локте. 

— а ты, — отвечает он, — целая вселенная. 

и тянется, чтобы уткнуться носом и улыбкой, куда-то мне в ключицу. мы лежим так долго-долго.

***

поднимаемся в воздух медленно, нехотя. до свидания, город вечного солнца! мы вернемся, когда станем звездами на небосводе. 


	6. Chapter 6

***

просыпаюсь резко; так, наверное, чувствует себя пробка, вылетая из горлышка бутылки шампанского. осторожно оглядываюсь в поисках того, что разбудило меня. солнечный луч медленно и торжественно шествует по белизне подушки, облеченный в золото и свет. 

тянусь, чтобы найти твою ладонь; но твоей руки нет на моей талии или рядом с моей поясницей, как бывает обычно. почему-то чувствую себя одинокой птицей, потерявшейся в над морскими пучинами. тревожно оборачиваюсь к тебе: ты всегда любил поспать, ты не мог уйти гулять по городу рано утром, как люблю делать я. 

но ты здесь, рядом. завернулся в одеяло, сжавшись под куском ткани так беззащитно и трогательно. всматриваюсь в твоей лицо, глажу скулы большими пальцами рук. что с тобой? разве ты — плачешь? мои ладони становятся влажными. 

твои губы двигаются — беззвучно и страшно, как в немом кино. солнце, видимо, зашло за тучу, и лицо твое кажется серым, как в тех фильмах, которых боялся в детстве. 

твои немые рыдания на рассвете — какая-то часть меня вспоминает о кошмарах, снившихся мне в разлуке с тобой — и я не знаю, что сделать.

накрываю тебя своим одеялом — ты дрожишь, как последний листок на ветру. помнишь, он дарил надежду? помнишь, какой-то старик рисовал его на стене целую ночь? я всю жизнь буду вытачивать твой образ в песнях из громады слов, чтобы тебя помнили глашатаем надежды. 

обнимаю тебя поверх этого кокона — так держат в ладонях выпавшего из гнезда птенца. пусть станут мои руки тебе кораблем, пусть станут они деревом, пусть прорастут цветами на пепелище. 

касаюсь твоего носа своим. он у тебя мокрый от слез и острый, как у вороны. прижимаюсь лбом ко лбу — это немного неудобно. целую в глаза, в слипшиеся ресницы. они колкие и царапают мне губы, но тебе становится легче. расходятся складки между бровями и лицо твое становится спокойным, как море в штиль. 

смотрю на тебя — как ласкают взглядом статуи древних полководцев истые искусствоведы. тишина делает тебя рыцарем из легенд, и солнечный луч ложится елеем на твой лоб. мне все еще страшно потерять тебя где-то там, в глубинах твоих мыслей, от которых я не спасу тебя. 

целую лихорадочно — щеки, нос, глаза, переносицу, уголок губ — и выгляжу, наверное, дурак дураком. 

ты поднимаешь веки — спокойно, не испуганно. улыбаешься мне. кажется, ты не помнишь о ночных кошмарах. 

— что у нас случилось? — спрашиваешь ты, улыбаясь и выпутываясь из одеял, куда сам заточил себя. 

— ничего, — выдыхаю я. — совсем ничего. 

и солнечный луч ползет по твоей щеке, еще недавно мокрой от слез. думаю, почти непроизвольно, почти инстинктивно, что буду защищать тебя всегда - даже от самого себя, чтобы в этом мире — страшной, беззвездной бездне — оставались костерки тепла. маленькие искорки надежды.


	7. Chapter 7

***

а жизнь состоит из мелочей, о которых писали еще три сотни лет назад. из загнутого рукава пиджака, из мятой фалды рубашки, из кроссовок и пижонских туфлей, брошенных около двери. из сладкого чая и темных кругов от кофе на белой столешнице. из пледов, запаха реки и звезд. 

а любовь — как и жизнь — это юркие, как мальки в прибрежной воде, детали. растрепанные волосы, молочные усы над верхней губой. забытый на столе мобильник, розы в петлицах. теплый шарф и горячая рука на пояснице — не упади, не оступись, не отступи. смятые простыни; теплые объятия до разлук и после встреч. стирающие следы кошмаров пальцы. свечи, пущенные по реке. 

а счастье — как звезды, как веснушки по белой коже — тепло, ярко, неуловимо. яичница на завтрак, мостовые под ногами, гитара в руках. голова на плече. запахи, слезы... прикосновения, сжатые руки, нежность неисписанных страниц, жесткость струн. перья по комнатам, раскрытые крылья. 

ведь любить — это почти как летать. летать, чтобы жить.


	8. Chapter 8

***

ты вваливаешься в квартиру, дверь скрипит, как будто дому уже сотня лет, а в кирпичных стенах живут призраки. перья крыльев твоих намокли, вода стекает по кожаной куртке, по волосам, по лицу. думаю кинуться в ванную за полотенцем и в спальню — за пледом, но останавливаюсь заинтересованный, зачарованный. 

ты глядишь загадочно, как заговорщик, как ребенок, ухитрившийся незаметно съесть все варенье из буфета. на кухонной плите кипит вода, но мне не до этого. 

— что такое? — спрашиваю я. 

ты молчишь, но улыбаешься так, что щемит сердце. осторожно расстегиваешь куртку, и из груди у тебя доносится хриплое мяуканье. там, конечно, не котенок, а какой-то серый матерый кот с разодранным ухом и половиной хвоста. 

он спрыгивает на пол уверенно-вальяжно, шествует к кровати, видной из коридора. прыгает на бежевое покрывало грязными лапами. и вылизывается так, будто нас нет рядом, будто он всегда жил рядом с нами. 

ты смотришь с вопросом, но, наверное, знаешь, что я не буду возражать. ты всегда умел приручать диких кошек и людей, побитых жизнью. я вот — из таких. 

наконец-то вешаешь куртку, рубашка тоже мокрая насквозь. 

за окном гремит гром, и ты, завернутый в одеяла и пледы, выглядишь усталым и чуть-чуть наивным. кот улегся у тебя на коленях, у него еще нет имени. 

направляюсь на кухню, походя целую тебя в макушку, бросаю, вкладывая сердце, как будто это не значит ничего: 

— я люблю тебя. пусть так будет всегда. 

— аминь, — отвечаешь ты почти не в тему. 

дождь шумит за окном, кот мурчит у тебя на коленях, благосклонно подставляя голову под мои пальца, и я, привалившись к твоему плечу, засыпаю под эту нехитрую мелодию. мне кажется, что ты поешь над моим ухом старую колыбельную из детства... 

кто знает, из чего состоит вечность? я отвечаю: из мгновений.


End file.
